MY Prized and MY MOST PRECIOUS TREASURE
by kurai ren
Summary: ARTHUR KIRKLAND THE MOST FEARED PIRATE OF THE SEVEN SEAS..JUST WANTED TO TAKE SOME GOODS FROM HIS "GOOD FRIEND" WANG YAO...BUT ENDED UP WITH SOMETHING MORE........
1. Chapter 1 : FIRST MEETING

**author`s note:**

**_Yosh! Konnichiwa, Arigato_ for reading my first Fanfic........sorry if it sucks TT_TT**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AND IT`S CHARACTERS**

**(even if I want to own it)**

**PAIRINGS: Pirate Arthur x Kiku or England x Japan**

**EXTRA CHARACTERS: Gilbert – Prussia, Wang Yao – China, Alfred – America**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: first meeting

"KIKU! Get out of here aru "

A slim man with long black hair and black eyes called out to protect a boy by the name of Kiku. for some reason he wants to hide the boy that he doesn`t want him to be dragged into."Nii-san! What's wrong", A boy with short black hair and dark brown eyes called out to the man

"just hide aru!",was the only response the man gave him. With that the boy ran and hid himself behind the bushes, just to see what's going to happen

"We meet again Wang Yao!" A voice called out

A blond haired man with emerald green eyes came forth. He was known as Arthur Kirkland, the most feared pirate in the seven seas.

"What do you want aru! get out of here!" Yao then pulled out a blade, pointing it at Arthur. "Oh!...I just came to see how you`re doing but if you want it that way..." he said with a wide grin as he pulled out his reaper.

Steel clash with steel as the two men battle with swords, but poor Kiku can`t bear to watch. "Ahhh!" Wang Yao was on his feet when the blade hit his arm letting go of his sword. "say your prayers" as Arthur was about to do his final blow-

"Stop it!"

they whipped their heads to the source, Kiku came running up to them and shielding his older brother. "please...don`t hurt brother" "KIKU! why did you show up I told you to hide aru".

Arthur can only gaze at the boy, all he can think of is how beautiful he looks and his voice enchanted him as well.

Kiku picked up his brother`s sword and charged at Arthur, Arthur came back to his senses and blocked his enemy. he thought to himself "not only is he good looking but...he`s a good fighter too....hmmp just my type"

the battle continues Kiku was able to cut his cheek but, Arthur was able to knock him down. "Well I did come to take some of your goods but he shall do...men", a man came forth a carried the unconscious KIku away. "wait aru, don`t take ki-" he was cut off when he was knocked unconscious" good night Wang Yao".

* * *

**_gomennasai_**

**I know It`s a short chapter and all but.....**

**cut me some slack it`s my first fanfic........**

**I`m still editing some parts in my story.........I`ll try to post as soon as possible**

**please excuse my bad Japanese......**

**by the way I`m not Japanese (unfortunately)**


	2. Chapter 2 : ASSAULT

Chapter 2: Assault

"uggh..._kuso!_ why does my head hurt.....!? Where `am I?"

Kiku woke up on a soft four poster bed, he noticed he`s in a lavishing room with luxurious decorations, the curtains are blood red with gold accents, a few book shelves, a table covered in different kind of maps.

"Oh!--look who finally woke up" "!?"

Arthur entered the room with a wide evil grin across his face. Kiku sat glaring at him as showing no fear as possible.

"Where......`Am I"

"At my private quarters, you know you`re lucky you`re still alive...."

"Why did you take me here...bring me back to my brother!"

"no I don't think so..." we move closer to Kiku grabbing his chin, their eyes met and both gazed at each other, Kiku suddenly blushed and looked away while Arthur smirked.

"You`re very pretty you know that...even if you`re a boy"

"......"

"What's your name?"

"K-Kiku......" he replied with a blushed.

"Well then Kiku....I `am captain Arthur Kirkland but I prefer if you would call me Arthur"

with that he took his hand and kissed him, Kiku`s faced turned crimson and pulled his hand away, but Arthur only smirked.

"Come on can`t you at least be a little bit grateful.....hey at least you`re not tied to a pole or locked up right....I even gave you privilege to my cabin...... _right!_"

"I won`t be grateful to the Pirate who kidnapped me!"

The only response Kiku received is being pinned down on the bed. Arthur crawled on top of him.

"Let me go you dirty Pirate!"

"hhhmm...I haven`t done anything yet"he said acting innocent

"Yeah right......like I want you to do any-"

Kiku was cut off by Arthur`s kiss, Arthur invaded Kiku`s mouth with his tongue savoring every inch of his mouth, Kiku moaned to the kiss, he was struggling but Arthur pinned him down, he released his mouth and decided to take it to the next level and started to kiss his neck.

"h-hey!..... I did not give you permission to anything to my body......" he groaned

"Who said I need permission, Love.......don`t struggle this will happen anyway so be a good boy and just..... _Give in_" Arthur said showing a malicious grin.

he moved one hand and began untying the obi that tied his kimono together, showing off Kiku`s pale white skin, he kissed every inch of his body from the neck to the collar bone, Kiku realized one of his hands is released took the chance and slapped Arthur in the cheek.

"Don`t you dare do something foul with me!" he hissed at the Pirate on top of him.

"......and I thought you would be a good boy and just obey" he said sarcastically "then again It would be easy if you would...... but....... I prefer a little fun"

"Just get off me!" with that he pushed Arthur off and got off the bed and ran to the sword rack at the side off the bed, pulling out a blade and pointing it at Arthur.

"Stay back........don`t go near me or...."Kiku threatened but Arthur only smirked.

"...or what may I ask" was his response while he moved closer. "....you know you`re really my type beautiful, strong and very sexy......"

".........a-a Man can`t be sexy or beautiful...s-stop trying to distract me" he said with his cheeks turning crimson, he can feel his cheeks heating up.

"really!......... you know it`s very easy to get confused especially when I saw your body...... I was wondering if you really are a boy......." he smirked" how can you have such feminine features?"

"I...I...!? Hey I said stay back!" Arthur was moving closer and closer, Kiku was shaking he never felt this way before, he didn't realized that Arthur has removed the sword from his hands.

"You know.......you`re testing my patience....I`m trying to be nice but...." he grabbed Kiku and lifting him up throwing him to the bed, to be pinned down again." you`re being stubborn you know...." he smirked and started kissing Kiku on the lips roughly entering his tongue, Kiku moaned, getting frustrated he bit his tongue and tried to struggle.

"L-let me go..._chikuso_!"He cursed as he struggles to break free.

"Just give up already "

"n-no...I will not be violated by the likes of you....now get off!"

"Hmmm...Let me think....no....I don`t think so "he said with a playful tone

"grrrrr" he bit his arm, Arthur jerked his hand and Kiku moved fast pushing Arthur back and running out the door holding his kimono into place, he climbed up to the crow's nest and started crying.

"Damn that stupid Pirate.....who does he thinks he is" he murmured,

"Hey are you OK?" "!?" Kiku looked up to see a boy about eighteen years old with dirty blond hair and crystal blue eye.

"Who are you?" he asked as he thought "Isn't he a bit too young to be a Pirate"

"I'm Alfred, captain Arthur`s first mate!" he said proudly with a wide grin"I`m guessing you`re captains _special guest_"

"....."Kiku was speechless he thought to himself "First mate...? Shoot I'm dead!"

"Don`t worry I`m not like captain.... In fact ....One day I`ll be a HERO!" he said proudly while punching his fist at the air for emphasis.

"Umm...A-Alfred-san.....c-could I hide here for a while...?" he said

"Sure! It's nice to have someone with me once in a while!"

"_A-Arigato_...."he sat back looking blankly at the space remembering Arthur's assault then blushing, "why I'm I blushing over an assault like that" he thought he does`nt realize he`s falling asleep, the next thing he knew he felt like he`s being lifted up, when he slightly opened his eyes he could see the captain" C-Captain" he murmured then fell asleep again.

* * *

**here another chapter......**

**Arigato to the reviews I got, you`ve all Inspire me ^_^**

**anyway I think I should change the rating to M just to be sure**

**anyway.....translations**

**_kuso - _I think IT means shit or something like that**

**_chikuso -_ damn it, or something like that**

**_arigato_ - thank you or thanks**

**please forgive my poor plotting, bad grammar, any typing errors TT_TT  
**


	3. Chapter 3 : CONFESSION

Chapter 3: Confession

Waking up Kiku noticed he`s once again in Arthur`s cabin, this time he notice some clothes laid out at his side, he tried them on but notice that the clothes are little too big.

"Well this will have to do" he said to himself while wearing a blue dress shirt, black pants and dark brown boots. He notices a mirror near the dresser then he notices a small jewellery box curious he was about to open it till someone came in the door.

"Don`t touch that if I were you" Arthur entered the room "I see you put on the clothes I laid down for you"

"_H-hai_!...._Arigato_" he said while looking down

"You know in this box is a piece to my past...."he trailed of "It`s very valuable to me..."he said sincerely

"!?......what`s in -"he was hushed by Arthur`s finger, it seems he doesn`t want to answer the question Kiku`s about to ask.

"let`s just say there are some things worth not remembering......" he said as he left "by the way we`ll be docking soon, if you wish to walk around feel free but you cannot leave without me or an escort" with that he closed the door behind him leaving Kiku wondering "what is it?" he reached out his hand again but shook his head and went out the door "I shouldn't...." he said to himself.

"huh hey mister" Alfred came running to Kiku when he notice he stepped out of the cabin.

"Alfred-kun , _ohayo gozaimasu_" he greeted the boy

"You know I haven`t gotten your name...."he said while looking down at the floor.

"Oh, _sumimasen_...I`m Kiku....nice to meet you" he said as he smiled at the boy.

"Oi Alfred! Do me a favor and be alert for any ships."

Alfred and Kiku whipped their heads to the source, Arthur was walking towards them, "he doesn`t seem too happy" Kiku thought to himself.

"Go up to the crow`s nest and look for any ships!"He said in an angry tone.

"Aye! Aye! Captain!" with that he went running to the crow`s next. "See you later Kiku"

"_sayounara_, Alfred-kun" he waved good bye to Alfred and turned his head to Arthur, Arthur doesn`t seem too happy. "What is it Captain?" he said facing Arthur.

"I see you`re pretty close to my first mate" he said bitterly.

"what`s wrong with Alfred-kun?"

"Well darn it!......you call him Alfred yet you refuse to call me by my first name..."he said in such a harsh tone

"What!?...are you jealous of Alfred-kun......such a childish behaviour" he replied he sounds like he was mocking him.

"hell yeah!...... but not jealousy!......_I'm envious_" he tilted Kiku`s head and gave him a light kiss on the lips "You know, I won't allow any bastard to have you but...._me_" he smirked and grabbed Kiku`s hand "come on! I know you`ll enjoy this!...I have something to show you" he said as he pulled Kiku to the balcony, Arthur pointed out to the beautiful scenery that Kiku has ever seen.

"_sugoi_!.......the sea looks amazing" was Kku`s only reaction, the view was amazing, the crystal blue water, the blue sky and the sun reflected by the water.

"this looks more like a painting" he said still amazed at the beautiful scenery in front of him.

"I know you`d like it.....you know It`s almost as beautiful as you"

".........T-thanks......I think" he said he could feel his cheeks heating up.

"aww.....you're so cute when you`re blushing"

"....!?" that compliment made Kiku`s face redder, he felt something grab his hand.

"you know I really think that......._I love you_" Arthur confessed as he kissed Kiku`s hand, the poor boy can only look in shock.

"Umm...I-I....Don`t know what to say..." that was his only reply "I t-think...I-"

"CAPTAIN! look seagulls" Alfred shouted from the crow`s nest, They whipped their heads to Alfred, Arthur doesn't seem happy.

"You GIT, what do seagull have to do with looking for ships!" Arthur yelled

"They just look cute....." he putting on an Innocent look.

"Well then just jump off the crow's nest and fly with them" he said bitterly.

Alfred only pouted,"you`re such a meanie" he said then he looked back at the sea

"Damn it.....that bastard....ruining the moment" he said a bit annoyed "so what were you going to say"

"umm......well it`s nothing" Kiku replied a bit flushed.

"Hey Kiku! wanna see the view up here" Alfred asked excitedly.

"s-sure" Kiku replied while walking away Arthur suddenly grabbed Kiku`s wrist

"sorry Alfred, Kiku can`t.....he might fall!" Arthur said.

"b-but....." before Alfred could protest Arthur has already dragged Kiku back into the cabin.

Arthur threw Kiku onto the bed harshly then slammed the door behind him, "damn it...I just told you! no other bastards can`t have you but me!" he exclaimed, he slicked his hand to his blond hair,"yet you`re so close to Alfred..... Damn it! I`m tempted to throw him over board" he said furiously.

"You`d throw him over board for something so trivial" Kiku said a bit angered.

"I`ll do anything so I can be the only one to posses you......I won`t allow anyone else to have you" he said his words seems sincere.

"Why is that!?" Kiku asked bitterly "you do not own me so you cannot decide who I will belong to or who should posses me!"

"Because...."Arthur walked closer to him he grabbed his wrist and cupped his cheek with his other hand "I love you...I really think that I love you" before Kiku could reply Arthur kissed kiku on the lips, this time a sincere, gentle kiss no tongue invasion or malicious intent just a proper kiss, he ended the kiss and whispered something at Kiku`s ear "that`s why I`m not allowing you to be close to anyone.......", he kissed Kiku`s forehead and headed for the door, " you know when I`m around you my heart seems to skip a beep.......and I get so worried..." he blushed "you`re the only person who makes me feel this way...." , he left Kiku alone in his cabin.

Kiku stood up and approached the door"!?" he tried the door knob he was locked in "typical that darn Pirate he locked me in" he said to himself, well since he`s in here he might as well look into his cabin, he found some books and started reading them, at one page he noticed something, it was a daisy pressed firmly between the pages.

* * *

**yeah 2 chapters in one day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**woohoo!!!!!!**

**by the way translations**

**hai - yes in japanese**

**_Arigato - _thank you_  
_**

**_ohayo gozaimasu -_ good morning_  
_**

**_sumimasen - _I'm sorry or pardon me**

**_sayounara - _good bye**


	4. Chapter 4 : FESTIVAL

Chapter 4 : Festival

"Hey we`ve docked!"

Kiku didn`t notice Arthur has entered the room "_sumimasen...._I did not notice you".

"it`s fine...I bet you`re wondering what`s that flower for huh?" he asked.

".......y-yes..." Kiku answered "I was just curious"

"Well it looked real pretty when I picked it" he said as he remembers some memories.

"I see I`m sorry....." he said looking down "I shouldn`t have-"

"don`t be it`s fine with me...anyway we`ve docked", he replied as he left.

After he closed the door Kiku tried the knob, finally the door has been unlocked, when he stepped onto the deck, Alfred greeted him. "Hey Kiku we`ve finally docked....."

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Not sure, hey! You want to go look around while we re-supply?" Alfred asked as he offered his hand.

"And where the bloody hell are you guys going....!" they turned their heads to see Arthur looking very unpleased, "I said you can`t leave without me right?" he said looking at Kiku.

"Correction...you said I can`t leave without you or an escort" he replied "well I have an escort.......right Alfred-kun" he turned his head to Alfred, Alfred on nodded his head, "see! So may I look around now.....I have fulfilled the requirement and found an escort.........." he was about to walk away when Arthur grabbed his wrist.

"no....I`m going with you" Kiku was about to protest when Arthur pulled his wrist roughly, "no buts!....lets go".

they left the docking area and made it to a market place, the place was crowded and busy merchants and vendors selling their goods, customers going shopping and pedestrians crowded the area, but what caught Kiku`s eye was the bakery at the corner.

"hhmm...you want so bread?" Alfred asked.

"!?....n-no I`m fine..."Kiku replied.

"hmm...wait here"he walked over to the bakery and bought some bread, "here...you don`t have to deny it....oh yeah here`s some for you captain." he gave some bread to Kiku and some to Arthur.

Kiku seems to enjoy looking around, but suddenly Alfred asked a very...random question.

"Hey Kiku can I ask you something?" he said as he looked down on the floor.

"Hmm what is it Alfred-kun" Kiku asked

"Do you believe in......" his face turned crimson red, "do you believe in love at first sight!?" he finally got the courage to ask. Kiku`s widen in shock and Arthur choked on the bread he was eating. Noticing he was choking Kiku got worried.

"Oh my! Arthur, are you alright?" Kiku asked as he patted his back. "Should I get you some water?" He sounded worried for the Captain`s well being.

Arthur swallowed the bread and gave Kiku a sign of relief, " yeah I'm fine" he replied looking down at the floor, " hey Alfred why ask a sudden question like that" he said still looking down.

"no reason just curious" he said face turning redder" so do you...believe?" he said as he looked at Kiku and looked back at the floor.

"W-well I guess..... It would depend at the person" he replied a bit flushed, he then remembered the captain's confession, and his face reddens.

"I see well lets go then" Alfred said and walked away, leaving Kiku and Arthur.

"Captain are you sure you`re Ok?" he asked real sincere and worried.

"it`s fine I only choked...I'm no gonna die" he replied a bit flushed, " you know I believe at love at first sight....do you?" he said smiling and a bit embarrassed . Kiku only blushed and looked away.

"l-lets go Alfred is leaving us behind" he said as he went to Alfred`s direction.

"Huh......I`ll get you one day" he said to himself as he followed Kiku and Alfred.

They walked further into town, they noticed some banners being placed up and some more stores at the square. "I wonder if there's a festival?" Kiku asked Alfred.

"I don`t know, I think so" he replied.

"Oi!!!! Arthur" somebody from the crowd called, a brown haired man with green eyes and tanned skinned approached them. "How have you been Captain Kirkland?" he said with a big goofy smile.

"Antonio!?...what are you doing here?" Arthur asked wide in shock to see the man.

"Wow you remembered me" he said still smiling nothing much just exploring the town" then he looked at the side, looking at a trinket store just at the other side. "Also...." he pointed out to a pair of twins, both with brown hair and a curl, one has his eyes closed the other has olive green eyes, they seem to run the shop. "see the one with green eyes he`s Lovino and the other one is his brother Feliciano." he said as he pointed to Lovino, "but Lovi has bad temper unlike his brother Feli" Antonio seemed upset.

"And I bet you have a crush on Lovino huh?" he sighted

"well...he`s really cute..." he said blushing "well you seem to have a liking for the boy over there" he pointed out to Kiku, upon seeing who Antonio pointed Arthur blushed, "well....I`m right aren`t I" he said smiling at the captain.

"How would you know?" he said a bit flushed "you haven`t met him yet.

"well......" he showed a big grin "it`s fine I only choked...I'm not gonna die" he said in a moking tone, while looking at the flustered Arthur," you know I believe at love at first sight....do you?" he said after repeating the words Arthur said, Arthur blushed.

"W-what how did-"he said a bit shocked "were you following us?" he raised a brow, he looks real annoyed.

"I was buying tomatoes when I noticed you" he recalled "I wanted to approach you but I couldn't resist the scene a few minutes ago" he said with a smirk.

"......w-well...I" Arthur was trying to make an excuse when-

"Hey I know" he said then pulled Arthur to the shop.

"Welcome ~ve" the one that Antonio called Feliciano greeted them, "oh Antonio, you came to see brother right ~ve ", he said then pointed out to his twin Lovino.

"LOVINO!!!" Antonio yelled as he tackle-hugged Lovino.

"Damn it.!...Get off me! you bastard" he said not very happy to be hugged.

"Eh! But you`re very cute" Antonio said "look you`re blushing" he said stroking Lovino`s hair

"it`s because this is embarrassing now get off me you damn bastard" he yelled blushing furiously.

"Hey are they always like this?....." Arthur asked the other twin.

"ve~ yeah everyday" he replied" aren`t they sweet" he said looking at the couple.

"I-I see......Well...never mind" Arthur said to the joyful one "do you mind if I look around"

"Sure ~ve" he said with a smile "tell me if you find something you like" he said with a wide smile.

Arthur looked around the shop not very interested till he saw something that caught his eye.

"uumm hey how much is this one?" he asked holding out a golden necklace, the necklace was very shiny and the pendant was shaped as a rose. "I really like this one" he said as he looked at the rose with such sincere eyes as he remembers Kiku`s face.

"ve~ you like that one huh" Feliciano said with a grin "I`ll just give it to you ~ve" he said as he looked at Lovino and Antonio, they seem to still be busy " just don`t tell Lovino~ve"

"hhmm...but why would you give me this we just me?" he asked quite shocked at Feliciano`s actions.

"Because... you wanted to give it to a person you like" he said smiling up at Arthur "how about you pay me by bringing that person to the festival ~ve" he said still smiling.

Arthur could only blush, but then nodded his head. "T-Thank you very much" Arthur said as Feliciano took the necklace and place it inside a small box.

"You`re welcome ~ve" he said as he gave Arthur the necklace.

"so what`s the festival all about?" he asked the happy go lucky boy.

"ve~ well if I could remember right you ask the person you like to a dance" he answered still not sure, "yeah it`s a very nice festival...I bet Antonio`s gonna ask Lovi again but...." he looked at the two "hopefully Lovi will say yes this time"

"D-DANCE!......" Arthur said flushed and shocked "dance with Kiku...." he whispered to himself. "b-by the way how long have you met Antonio?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"ve~ as long as I can remember.....but then he went overseas" he tried to recall ".then returned again last year though" he said, "ve~ how did you know Antonio?" he asked Arthur

"Long story..." Arthur replied. "by the way what`s the festival called?" he asked.

"ve~ forgot sorry..." he replied "all I know everyone in town will come" he said looking at the blond "why don`t you come everyone is invited" he smiled up to him.

"I think I'll go then, thanks again" he said to Feliciano as he left.

* * *

**here another chapter.**

**sorry there`s added characters**

**FELICIANO - **

**LOVINO - **

**ANTONIO - SPAIN**

**BY THE WAY**

**i`m not sure if there is such festival.......I only got the idea from a game I was playing so don`t ask**

**please forgive the poor plot I`m experiencing writers block and well It`s wring on the spot......**

**anyway thank you for reading. :D**

**OH and any typing error...._sumimasen _TT_TT  
**


	5. Chapter 5 : THE PRESENT

Chapter 5 : The present

"Hey Kiku" Arthur was able to catch up to Alfred and Kiku.

"What is it Captain?" Kiku asked Arthur. " is something the matter?"

"Well you see...I know what the festival is about and...." he was blushing furiously "would you go with me......." Arthur said he almost looked like a red tomato.

"W-what" Kiku was shocked at the sudden request.

"Well you see in the festival we ask someone to accompany us to a.....D-dance" he said looking down his cheeks are really red. "well if you don`t want to.......it`s fine...we should head back" he was about to walk away when Kiku pulled his hand.

"uumm....I`ll accompany you if you want" he relied looking down.

"No no it`s......really!...that's great" he said as he hugged Kiku "This`ll be fun" he exclaimed.

"Umm C-Captain....P-please let me go" he gasped as the hug got tighter.

"umm I`m sorry" and he let go of Kiku. " are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I-I`m fine" he looked up to the captain a bit flushed, he looked up to meet Arthur`s gaze

Suddenly there was an Uncomfortable silence but the two still kept looking at each other's eye their faces slowly becoming closer....."

"HEY! KIKU" Alfred suddenly stuffed bread in Kiku`s mouth "you haven't finished you`re bread"

"You fucking GIT! He`ll choke" Arthur hissed as he patted Kiku`s back "hey are you ok?" he asked he sounds very worried.

"Yeah I`m fine just a bit shocked" he said as he removed the bread from his mouth.

"You lil`twat look what you almost done" he yelled as he smacked Alfred right on the head.

"hey don`t you think that`s a li-" Kiku was cut off when Arthur carried him up bridal style, "H-hey let me go I can still walk" Kiku squirmed.

"Hmm...No I don`t think so.....we`re returning to the ship" he replied still carrying Kiku, "you are not walking to my ship...besides you almost choked" he said.

"I only choked captain......it has no connection to my walking" he replied he looked real embarrassed now, "also people could see us"

"I don`t really care for what people will think" he replied " now quit squirming before I drop you by accident" he said still not letting Kiku down.

Kiku simply complied with his order and just covered his face. The sun was setting when they arrived at the ship. Arthur carried Kiku all the way to his cabin.

"Stay here and rest for a while, I`ll pick you up when it`s time to go...just rest for a while" he closed the door and left. A few hours later Arthur brought Kiku to the festival.

it was a beautiful sight there was a big bon fire in the middle of the square, it`s like everyone came, the orchestra started to play their music, the music was so calming everyone has started to choose their partner.

"w-well...shall we" Arthur offered hi hand, but they were suddenly distracted by somebody`s yell.

"LOVI!!!!" Antonio tackles Lovino.

"What is it bastard!" He demanded

"Let`s dance" he pulled Lovino to the dance floor "come on this will be fun"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME TOMATO BASTARD!" he demanded. Of course he was ignored.

"Oh come on it`ll be fun" Antonio replied "you look real cute"

"oh..f-fine but only once" he said blushing,"but only once"

"Really...yes!" Antonio pulled Lovino to the dance floor.

Arthur looked back at Kiku, "well....shall we" he offered his hand, Kiku kindly accepted and they joined the dance floor

they we`re dancing so gracefully, swaying to the music the only light was the moon and the bon fire it was so romantic, the orchestra was playing such a wonderful sound, it was perfect setting for something so romantic. Arthur led Kiku well, at first Kiku was afraid that he might step on his foot but now, They looked at each other's yes it`s like they`re trying to read each other mind, they we`re silent, but let their eyes do the talking.

"Kiku...."Arthur broke the silence "you know I love you Right?"

"!?" Kiku was shocked by his question and lost his focus, accidentally stepping on Arthur`s foot.

"Ouch!" Arthur hissed

"_gomennasai_" Kiku whispered", I think I`m done dancing" he let go off Arthur`s hand and walked away.

"Hey wait at least walk with me" Arthur pleaded as he grabbed his wrist "I know a wonderful place" Arthur pulled Kiku and brought him to the edge of the cliff. "Could you see it?"

Kiku was astound by the scenery the stars in the sky, the beautiful full moon and the crystal blue water reflecting them it`s like looking at the mirror.

"sugoi!......"he was speechless the scenery was very pretty.

"Hey I-I have something for you" Arthur then pulled out a small box from his pocked, "please closed you eyes". Kiku did so and Arthur placed the necklace around his neck. "it suites you"

He opened his yes and noticed a beautiful gold necklace around his neck."A-arigato..."

"You know when I bought that I reminded me of you" he said as he moved closer "beautiful yet tough" he said as he kissed him on the cheek.

Kiku blushed, Arthur grabs his chin and makes him face him, very pretty he leans over to kiss him.

"umm..." Kiku pushed him back "We have to go back to the ship" he excused

"maybe...later" he was leaning over till.

"CAPTAIN! help me snakes!" they whipped their heads to the noise and ran to the source.

"!?...alfred you git those are not snakes" Arthur yelled seeing his first mate covered by vine.

"ehh...sorry it`s too dark to see" he explained.

"Are your eyes broken or you`re just stupid" Arthur exclaimed "why are you here anyway?"

"umm I came looking for you guys" he said trying to look innocent.

"How did you know we were here" he asked starting to look more angered.

"Well I saw you at the festival.... then I notice you walked here but...... I lost track of you guys..........next thing I knew I`m covered in vine" he tried to explain.

"fine lets go" Arthur pulled Kiku`s hand.

"Hey wait for me!" Alfred said as he followed them.

Upon returning his crew kept asking if he had fun, of course Arthur didn't responded, some even teased him.

Kiku was at the balcony till someone asked him-

"Care to dance?"

When Kiku looked behind him it was only Alfred. "Well care to dance I wasn`t able to go to the festival" he offered his hand, Kiku was about to take his hand.

"Hey Alfred set the sails, we`re sailing" they looked back to see Arthur.

"oi Alfred were you listening?"

"Aye! Aye! Captain" Alfred went off to his station.

"well that took care of him" he said, then he cupped Kiku`s cheek, "You know we Haven`t finished our kiss"

Kiku was about to protest but he was cut off by Arthur`s lips he kissed him gently, after a few minute lets go of his mouth, he leans down to his ear "_I LOVE YOU_" he whispered, then pulled Kiku to a tight hugged "and I won`t let anyone have you" he said and then lifted him up bridal style "you must be tired I`ll carry you back" he carried Kiku back to his cabin and laid him down on his bed.

Kiku was falling asleep the last thing he saw was Arthur`s emerald green, watching over him as he falls asleep.

* * *

**ahh finally chapter 5....**

**I hate on the spot writting........I`m basically experiencing writers block but my mind seems to work now**

**so anyway**

**please forgive my poor failures TT_TT**

**anyway thanks again ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6 : THE ARGUMENT

Chapter 6 : the argument

Kiku was woken up by someone hugging him, "!?.....Captain!" he woke up beside Arthur. Arthur was snuggling him from the back.

"Huh.....I`m sorry did I wake you?" he asked sleepily

"n-no...I`m sorry did I wake you?" he replied as he turn back to look at him.

"Well I wanted to wake up sooner or later but...... you`re so soft and warm I couldn`t help but sleep some more" he replied, "did you have a good dream" he asked.

"Umm...." he couldn`t reply, he was blushing furiously "no I was just about get up"

"Good let's get something to eat shall we" he got up and went for the door, he took his frock coat and hat and left. Kiku followed suit and closed the door behind him.

"Good morning!" Alfred greeted him with his usual smile.

"_Ohayo guzaimasu_, Alfred-kun" Kiku greeted him as well "how have you been" he asked.

"Great!" he replied "what about you?"

"Fine! Thank you" he said showing of a smile "well you have duties right sorry if I disturb you"

"no it`s fine.....but I want to talk to you some more" he said as he grab his hand to make him stay a little longer. "Please...." he said as put on a puppy dog stare.

Kiku chuckled "Ok so what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Well....let's see...." he was trying to find a subject to talk about till-

"Oi, Kiku there you are" Arthur came walking towards Kiku "I`ve breakfast done in the cabin let`s eat" he pulled his hand towards the cabin. Food was sent to Arthur`s cabin, while they were eating there was an uneasy silence and an uncomfortable atmosphere, Kiku would look up to the Captain sometimes he catches the Arthur glaring at him, "so are you just gonna keep quiet or what?" Arthur broke the silence.

"What is your problem now, Captain?...what have I done wrong?" Kiku asked a bit annoyed by the Captain's attitude.

"Well....first of call me Arthur not captain...also you`re very friendly to my first mate" he said in a harsh tone.

"and what`s wrong with that?" Kiku asked "I mean he`s a nice boy! and we`re just friends so what`s wrong?" he`s really annoyed now.

"Well dam it you`re mine......how can I not feel jealous!" he hissed "further more I don`t think he intends to be _only_ friends with you!" he exclaimed as he hit the table.

"Your point!?" Kiku yelled "I can choose my way of life whether you like it or not! it`s my decision!"

"Damn! Why is it that you`re so annoying!" Arthur yelled "damn it can`t you see I`m trying to protect you" he grinned his teeth, "you`re mine can`t you at least remember that!"

"Well I don`t need protecting, thank you very much!" he said mockingly "and protect me from what! Alfred is a nice guy...and my friend...." he exclaimed "also last time I checked I don`t belong to you"

"Well I`m claiming you whether you like it or NOT!"With that Arthur stood up and left slamming the door behind him. Kiku approached the door just as he thought Arthur looked him in again.

"Stupid Pirate!" he murmured "I HATE THAT PIRATE!" then he remembered Arthur`s confession, he could feel his cheeks heating up. "Why `am I getting flushed over that damn Pirate!?" he shook his head "anyway I have to find a way out" he said to himself.

He tried the door again it was really useless, he opened the curtains but the windows were locked shut, and even if the weren`t, there is nowhere to go to, except maybe fall in the water.

Mean while-----

Arthur was sitting by the deck, drinking rum, when he heard someone talk to him.

"C-Captain isn`t it a bit too early to be drinking rum"

"Huh! What do care Alfred!" he said a bit tipsy.

"umm captain it`s me Matthew, Alfred`s brother" he said, he was a boy with blue eyes, hair was dark blond and wavy, he seems to be the same age as Alfred, and a small polar bear is beside him.

"So sorry Mattie, I guess I`m just a bit Drunk" he said "so where have you been?"

"Below deck sir....." he replied "so why are you drinking? You seem depressed" he asked.

"It`s because of that damn stubborn twat!" he hissed "if he wants to be close to Alfred....I won't allow IT!...."he said as he took another sip of his rum.

"Oh! you mean the boy you brought back?" he asked "I believe his name was Kiku right?"

"How did you know?" he asked "I thought you were below deck all this time?"

"Alfred told me about him" he said "what happened anyway?" he asked as he sat down beside him.

Arthur began to talk about the events that happened, Matthew listened to him patiently, and Arthur went on from the day they met till their argument a little while ago, also about Kiku being friendly with Alfred.

"well all I can say captain I think you shouldn`t have done that if you guys just first met" he said after Arthur`s story "also you shouldn`t have locked him in...Twice" he looked up to his captain who seems depressed "you should go talk to him.....he might understand you if you do" he said.

"You`re right, thanks Mattie I wonder if you`re really related to Alfred" he exclaimed as he got up, "well I`m off to see Kiku" he was walking way till Matthew pulled his frock.

"Umm sir..... I think it`s better is you talk to him later" he said looking down "it might worsen if you talked to him a bit drunk" he explained.

"Eh" he looked a bit confused but complied and just took a nap below deck.

He woke up with a slight headache, when he went up to the deck the sun was about to set. "Wow! I must have overslept" he thought to himself. He entered the cabin hoping to have a chance and talk to Kiku, unfortunately Kiku was asleep in bed. Arthur noticed his face was stained by tears, probably from crying. He sat at the side of the bed and watches Kiku as he sleeps he can`t help but admire the boys face "he just looks to feminine for a boy" he thought, he leaned over and kissed his forehead, this woke Kiku up.

"I`m sorry did I wake you" he whispered to his ear "hey Listen I'm sorry about today....I`m sorry I just can`t stand to see you with others" he explained then kissed the boys forehead.

Kiku sat up and looked at him "it`s......Ok........Captain" he replied "listen I think you should........just take me back" he looking down, trying to revert from Arthur`s eyes.

Arthur moved closer and kissed his cheek "listen you know......I cannot do that......." he trailed of "I don`t want to lose you" he said as he stroke his hair "I hope you could understand....." he said as he stood up and left.

Kiku`s mind went blank for a while, He can feel his heart beating rapidly, his cheeks heating up and the shade of red across his face, "why `am I feeling this way" he asked himself as tears began to form in his eyes. "Damn that Pirate" he said as his tears started to flow.

* * *

**Hey heres chapter 6**

**thanks for reading this story I shall try to update soon**

**well thanks again**

**sorry but sometimes I experience writers block so please excuse any late entries**

**also please forgive my poor plotting, grammar, typing errors**

**oh yeah in this chapter I added Matthew - Canada**


	7. Chapter 7 : OLD FRIENDS

Chapter 7 : old friends

As Arthur stepped out of the cabin one of his men approached him.

"Sir, ships up ahead Captain" he said

"What how many?" Arthur asked

"Just one sir" the man answered

Suddenly they were given a warning shot luckily it missed but the ship approach, Arthur`s eyes widen in shock when he the silhouette of a man with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes

"_Bonjou__r__, _Arthur" said the man "do you remember _moi?_" he asked

"Francis why are you here?" Arthur asked "where's Gilbert?

"Were you looking for the awesome me?" Arthur then notices a man with crimson eyes and silver hair walks beside Francis, and a chick on his head, "how have you been? your eye brows are fuzzy as ever" he said.

"Why is Antonio not with you?" Arthur asked, pretending he doesn`t know.

"Alas he fell in love with a child hood friend of his, is and left us" Francis replied looking sad "but we respect his wishes all the same" he said.

The two then climbed aboard the ship. Arthur doesn`t seem pleased to meet his old _friends_.

"_Mon cher_, what is wrong, you seem upset?" Francis asked sarcastically.

"Well hell I`m upset" Arthur grinned his teeth "do you know why? Because a saw your ugly face again! You stupid frog" he yelled in front of the man.

"_Hé, _no need to be rash, _Cheri"_ he said as he patted Arthur`s back.

"Yeah Artie, we haven`t done anything yet" Gilbert said as he showed a wide grin.

Arthur was about to say something till they heard someone approach. Kiku stepped out of the cabin and noticed the other two men.

"Huh? Arthur who is the cute lad over there" Francis pointed out to Kiku "He`s very cute, _non_?.

"Hey! Try anything funny and I`ll chop your head off" Arthur threatened "return back to the cabin now!" Arthur looked furious, but instead of questioning he just turned back and headed for the cabin till someone grabbed his wrist

"Hey, don`t leave so soon,...we just met" Gilbert said with a smirk as he pulled Kiku closer "you know you really are cute" Gilbert grab his chin to make him face him.

Gilbert let go him, he tried to get away but Francis blocked his path

"_Oui, _healmost looks like a girl, _non?_ Francis said as he grab the boys other hand "my I have the privilege to know your name, _Mon cher?" _he then kissed Kiku`s hand, Kiku blushed, Arthur approached them and hit them both on the head.

"What the bloody hell do you guys think you`re doing!?" he then grab Kiku and hugged him tightly "I`ll kill both of you if you try something on him!" he threatened as he hugged him tighter.

"C`Mon we`re just getting to know each other" Gilbert replied as he rubbed his head "you know that really hurt!" he murmured.

"_Oui, _you didn't need to hit us that hard" Francis agreed "so what is your name _cheri?_" he asked as he faced Kiku.

"my name is-"he was cut off by Arthur`s hand.

"I said return to the cabin" he yelled as he dragged Kiku back to the cabin.

"what`s his problem" Gilbert asked Francis.

"_Mon amie_, can`t you see, it`s love" Francis replied as he put both hands on Gilbert's shoulders.

"Love huh?" he said looking at the direction they went "well who knows" he whispered

"What was that? Francis asked he didn`t hear what his friend said.

"Nothing" he replied "nothing special...hey do you mind if I stay here for a while?" he asked.

"_non_, I shall follow you" he replied as he climbed back to his own ship "our ship shall follow Arthur`s but are you sure about this?" he asked from the other ship.

"Don`t worry the awesome me shall live" he replied proudly.

Meanwhile------

"Kiku stay away from them as possible" Arthur warned "they are not safe to be around with. He explained.

"I don`t understand Captain they`re your friends right, why are they dangerous?" he asked.

"just do what I say" he replied "anyway it`s late, get some rest" he said as he left the cabin.

"I will never understand that Pirate" he said to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

As captain Arthur went back to the deck he only noticed Gilbert and the other ship following their ship.

"Hey mind if I stay here a while?" he asked

"Yes I mind! now return to your ship!" he yelled as he pointed to the other ship.

"Really thanks!" he said as he patted his back and moved towards below deck.

"Damn that git!" Arthur murmured "tomorrows gonna be a bad day" he thought to himself as he returned to his cabin.

He didn`t sleep he only laid awake on the bed remembering his past

* * *

"_Welcome aboard Arthur" a man said as he brought a child Arthur to his ship._

"_Father, are there kids my age?" he asked the man he called father. "Can I play with them?" he asked_

"_Well I`m not sure if they`ll play with you but yes there are kids about your age" he chuckled "but they`re a few years older" he explained "oh look there`s one now" he pointed to a boy about 3 years older with shoulder length blond hair. "Francis come over here" he called the boy._

"_Yes! Mon Capitan!" they boy said as he approached "what can I do for you?" he asked._

"_this is my son Arthur" he introduced "Arthur this is Francis, don`t worry about some words he might say he`s French after all" he explained._

"_Hey Francis where are you?" a boy with silver hair and crimson red eyes approached, he looks about 2 year older "oi, captain you've returned" he boy said, not very respectful._

"_Yeah, oh hey this Arthur, this is Gilbert he is-"he was cut off when Gilbert yelled._

"_The most awesome person around here" he exclaimed_

"_Yeah that" he chuckled at the boy`s optimism_

"_mi amigos, why did you leave me below deck?" a boy with brown hair, green eyes and tanned skin approached, he`s about the 2 years older "huh whose the kid?" he asked "my name`s Antonio, nice to meet you!" he introduced._

"_I`m Arthur, pleasure to meet you" he said as they shake hands._

"_Antonio this is my son" the Captain explained._

"_Oh I see "he said "want a tomato" he offered "I just love tomatoes"._

"_t-thanks" he said as he reached for the tomato._

_

* * *

_

He smiled as he remembers the time they spent together, yes he has got to admit Francis ways of joking isn`t really well.....appropriate, but he enjoyed their company all the same

but his smile faded as he remembered something else........

* * *

_Years have passed and the ship was in chaos, Arthur has knelt down before three figures._

"_I`m sorry but we`ll be taking over this ship!" Gilbert said a little older. "Captain Arthur"_

"_Damn it you gits" Arthur hissed "you betrayed me and my father" he yelled._

"_Correction, we betrayed you!" Francis replied "we did not betray your father for he was long dead...." he exclaimed looking upset._

"_Captain Kirkland we are sorry but we will take over" Antonio said, feeling a bit regretful._

"_Damn it! You`ll pay for this you fucking gits" he said as he got up, lifted his sword and charged at them._

_

* * *

_

He sat up, he doesn`t want to remember the rest...... he bed creaked as he stood he turned back to check if this awoken Kiku, luckily it didn`t. "was I really a bad Pirate before?" he asked himself as he left the room.

He spent the night looking up at the stars, as he let himself get lost in thought..........

* * *

**Here another chapter ^_^**

**Sorry for the late update the internet hates me but hey at least I uploaded a lot today**

**Right this time I added Francis – France **

**translations – French**

_**Non=**_** No**

_**Bonjour=**_** Hello**

_**Mon cher=**_** My dear**

_**Moi=**_** Me**

_**Mon capitan=**_** My captain**

_**Oui=**_** Yes**

_**Hé=**_** Hey**

_**Mon amie=**_** My friend**

**Spanish**

_**mi amigos =**_**my friends or something like that**

**Anyway please forgive any mistakes and typing errors**


	8. Chapter 8 : THE NIGHTMARE

Chapter 8 : The Nightmare

the next morning when Kiku went up deck he noticed Arthur swinging his sword, it looks as If he`s practicing, curious Kiku approached and asked him.

"Captain what are you doing?" as if it wasn`t obvious.

"Huh...oh Kiku morning...." he greeted "just practicing", he replied "hey care to join?" he asked as he went to get another sword, he gave the sword to Kiku and went to the other side "let's do a little sparring shall we?" he said as he went to his stance.

Kiku did the same although the sword was different from what he was used to, but it didn`t matter the battle was about to begin.

Arthur attacked first but Kiku was able to block his attack, Kiku looked directly to Arthur`s eyes to read his movements, but it was unreadable it`s like he wasn`t concentrating at the battle, it was Kiku`s turn this time Arthur barely managed to defend himself, they went on as steel clashes with steel the two continued, the crew left of on what they we`re doing and watched the battle, Alfred was so excited while his brother Matthew was a bit worried, of course Gilbert was very interested.

"Well checkmate Kiku" Arthur said as he charged towards him.

Kiku saw something different in his eyes, it`s like he`s ready to kill, everyone went silent at the sight. Kiku has a deep cut by his shoulder but Arthur`s sword has dropped in the waters.

"Well checkmate captain" Kiku replied as he knelled down.

Arthur came back to his senses and got worried; he bent down and held Kiku close to him "oi! Kiku are you alright, I`m sorry...I`m-"he was cut off by Kiku`s finger.

"it`s fine captain it`s only a wound..." he said as he held his shoulder.

Arthur lifted him up bridal style and brought him back to his cabin. He wrapped the wound with bandages and gave Kiku some new clothes.

"Look I`m sorry...are you sure you`re alright" he said as his face began tearing up.

Kiku placed a hand on his cheek and wiped a tear.

"I`m fine Captain..." he said as he looked directly at his eyes "it`s only my shoulder anyway" he said as he showed him a small smile.

Arthur hugged him tightly and began weeping "damn it I`m sorry....I was so worried I didn`t know what happened to me....I-" Kiku hushed him pulled away.

"Don`t worry I`m fine" he said as he held on to his shoulder "I`m fine don`t worry" Arthur hugged him again tightly and whispered something to his ear.

"no It`s not okay what if I accidentally---"the thought of that made him weep again, he hugged him even tighter. "I`m sorry...."

There was a moment of silence till someone banged on the door. "Kiku! Are you OK are you hurt!?" it sounded like Alfred; Kiku stood up and open the door.

"Yes, I`m fin Al-", he was cut off when Alfred suddenly hugged him.

"What a relief!", he hugged him even tighter "damn it don`t scare me like that again!" he hiked as he started crying.

"I`m fine really...I-"Arthur pulled him away from Alfred, Arthur seemed furious.

"Please get out, Alfred" Arthur said as he shoved Alfred out the door and slammed the door, "you should rest...please excuse me......" he said as he left.

"What happened to him anyway" he asked himself as he lied down and gently closed his eyes, he was remembering those eyes, the eyes of a killer.

* * *

"_Where am `I?" he woke up at an unfamiliar place. "What is this place?" he was walking further it was dark you can barely see anything; it was silent but felt creepy all the same. _

_He stopped when he spotted a familiar figure. "Captain! Captain!' he yelled as he ran towards the figure, he was relieved that he wasn`t alone but when he reached the figure he was afraid, Arthur was drenched in blood and held his sword, when he turned he saw those eyes again this frightened him and he ran, but the captain was chasing him._

_He caught up and pulled kiku towards him._

"_Checkmate Kiku" he was about to stab Kiku when......._

_

* * *

_

Kiku screamed it was only a nightmare. It was frightening; he hugged himself and started crying, seconds later the captain entered the room and ran towards him.

"Kiku are you alright you were yelling and-"he was cut off when Kiku suddenly hugged him. he was crying, he hugged him back and whispered sweet things to soothe him as he stroked his hair, when Kiku`s crying subsided he asked him.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked sincerely, "what was it all about?" he asked as he kissed his forehead.

Kiku didn`t reply but hugged him tighter and began to cry again, Arthur could feel Kiku shaking, he lifted his head to make him face him, Kiku`s eyes redden from the crying, eyes full of tears, his face was so red and his eyelashes were wet.

he kissed him gently on the lips and stroked his hair, he bent down to his ear and whispered something "don`t cry I won't let anything hurt you..." he said hoping this will make him feel better, unfortunately Kiku hugged him even tighter and his shaking didn`t seem to stop, Arthur hugged him back then whispered more sweet things, finally Kiku calmed down and lay down again, Arthur kissed his forehead and told him to rest, he was about to leave but Kiku grabbed his hand.

"Please don`t leave me" he begged as his eyes filled with tears again.

Arthur smiled and lay down beside him. "Don`t worry I won't leave you" he said "also I won`t let you get hurt" he whispered.

Kiku slowly drifted off to sleep feeling secure, Arthur watched him as he sleeps, when he was sure he`s asleep he kissed his cheek and went to sleep himself.

* * *

**HAHAHA another cahapter**

**by the way**

**WARNING :**

_**LEMONS IN NEXT CHAPTER**_

**what do you expect it`s a pirate tale... 0////0**

**Anyway please forgive any mistakes and typing errors**


	9. Chapter 9 : DRUNK

Chapter 9 : Drunk

Kiku woke up before the captain, the captain was sound asleep, it was a bit too early but it didn't matter. he tried not to make so much noise as he got off the bed, he went to the door and went to the deck.

Just his luck the sun was about to rise, the sea looks more beautiful than before. he breath in fresh air and smiled to himself.

"look who`s up early"

Kiku turned around to see Gilbert and his chick. "I think we didn't introduce properly" he said as he offered his hand "my name is Gilbert Weilshmidt but you may call me Gilbert" he said as his chick chirped "oh by the way this is Gilbird" he said "Glbibird, say hello" the chick only chirped.

"by the way great job yesterday" he congratulated "no one has ever defeated the captain before, way to go" he said as he patted Kiku`s back.

"Thanks" he said as he bowed.

"hey no need to be formal hey what`s your name anyway?" he asked, he almost forgot to ask.

"My name is Kiku Honda" he replied with a slight blush "nice to meet you, Gilbert" he said.

Gilbert blushed, then shook his head "hey why don`t we talk for a while"" he said as he pulled Kiku`s arm "I bet you want to hear about the awesome me!" he said. Kiku only chuckled and followed him.

A few hours later Arthur finally woke up, when he looked at the side Kiku was nowhere to be found. This worried him; he got up and took his frock.

He went up to the deck, he was relieved to see Kiku sitting by the balcony eating bread but his smile faded when he saw Gilbert beside him.

"Hey thanks" Gilbert grabbed the bread and took a bite.

"hey that`s mine" Kiku said as he tried to reach his bread "Give it back"

"Ok..." he said as he leaned over and kissed him.

Kiku was shocked by the sudden kiss, Arthur at the other hand was furious, Alfred was near the scene to but he was also upset.

"h-hey...why did..you---"he lost the words to say as he held his lip, Gilbert laughed and grabbed Kiku`s face so their eyes would meet.

"Because you`re so _cute_" he said as he let go and stood up, he finished the bread and walked away.

Kiku was glued in placed, flushed at the sudden kiss, Arthur approached and carried Kiku, he snapped out of the spell when he notice Arthur was carry him, Kiku knows he`s gonna have another argument.

He was carried back to the cabin and laid gently on the bed; Arthur was silent, a few minutes later he spoke.

"Kiku don`t ever leave this room" he said he got up and left.

Kiku didn`t bother to try the door he knows he was locked in anyway, so he lay down and just decided to think things through.

Arthur approached Gilbert and held his neck.

"You fucking git!" he hissed "why did you kiss him" he asked furiously.

Gilbert only chuckled and replied "well I`m interested in him" he exclaimed.

Arthur`s eyes widen in shock as he let him go. "well he`s mine so keep your hands off" he yelled as he turned away.

"oh, Artie can't you see Kiku can choose whoever he wants to be with" he said "who knows it can be you or me or maybe even someone else" he explained Arthur only walked away.

"I need some rum" he told himself.

hours passed and Arthur was drinking rum it was night time now and he`s still sulking over everything, minutes later he got up and went back to his cabin.

"Oh Captain are you alright?" Kiku asked as Arthur entered the room a bit _tipsy_, he smelled the rum and thought the Captain must be drunk.

"Oi, Kiku want some rum?" he asked, yup he was drunk alright.

"You`re drunk" Kiku exclaimed as he carried the man to bed. Unfortunately he tripped and they tumbled down.

Arthur was on top of Kiku, Kiku blushed to see the captain on top of him. Arthur lifted his head to face him, slowly leaning down to kiss him.

"C-captain...P-please get off me" he said but he did not listen, he Kissed Kiku passionately, he invaded his mouth and savoured every inch of his mouth, Kiku moaned to the Kiss but despite the embarrassment he found himself kissing back.

Arthur lifted him up and laid him in bed, they stopped the kissing when Arthur unbuttoned Kiku`s shirt, Kiku`s mind went blank and before he knew it his shirt was on the floor, Arthur kissed Kiku`s next and started nibbling on his collar bone leaving a little red mark, he could feel his body tensing up, shivering to every touch. Arthur played with his nipples, Kiku bit his lip so his moans won`t escape his throat.

"Kiku? Why is it you`re so feminine" he asked.

"I—H-HEY!--!" Kiku couldn`t reply, Arthur was removing his pants, minutes later his pants where on the ground.

"w-wait Captain I d-don---ahh" Kiku was cut off when he felt something down below, he was moaning as Arthur took him in his mouth.

Kiku was ashamed why was he letting this happen now, and why does half of his mind want more, it wasn`t making any sense to him, his body enjoyed the touches, but he felt shame all over him.

Arthur lifted his head and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, he quickly remove his shirt and pants, and then kissed Kiku again invading his mouth after a few minutes Arthur pulled back. Thinking it was over Kiku felt relieved till he felt pain.

Arthur was in him, trusting inside Kiku, he held his hips into place and trusted harder, Kiku was moaning and screaming, it was painful, yet he felt pleasure, he gripped the sheets to try and ease the pain, a few minutes later Arthur came, they were both sweaty and exhausted.

Arthur fell on Kiku both panting; he slowly lifted his head and kissed him gently, then hugged him tight before falling asleep.

Kiku felt ashamed of himself "why did I let this happen?" he said as he slowly cried himself to sleep.

"ahh...fuck my head!" Arthur woke up with a bad hang over "!?...what the fuck where are my-", he noticed he was naked then he looked to his side to see Kiku naked as well, he blushed as the memories oof last night returned.

"Oh shit! hey Kiku" he leaned over, just the feeling of his breath made him shiver. "Hey look I'm sorry I was drunk and-"he was silenced as Kiku looked up to him.

"Don`t be I understand......." he said as he got up and put his clothes.

Arthur approached him and hugged him from the back. "Hey listen I`m sorry..." he apologized as he stroked his hair "I was drunk and-", before he could finished Kiku pushed him away and ran for the door. "SHIT! I`m such an ass hole" he cursed himself. He put on his clothes and went outside hopefully to find Kiku

* * *

**Yeah another chapter**

_**chikuso**_**! This is my first time writing about lemons then again this is my first fanfic.**

**well it`s a pirate story what do you expect anyway**

**Please forgive my mistakes and typing error**

**Also please forgive poor detailing**

**I mean it`s my first fic damn it! What do you expect? 0////0**

**by the way I`m not sure if I got Gilbert`s attitude right**


	10. Chapter 10 : RIVALRY

Chapter 10 : Rivalry

Kiku was crying on the deck, Alfred noticed this and began to approach until he noticed someone climb aboard.

"_Bonjour, _Alfred long time no see" it was just Francis "where is Matthew?" he asked the blond.

"oh I think he`s below deck-"

"Francis!" they turned their heads to see Matthew coming up on deck, "Francis how are you?"

"I`m fine what about you?" he asked the happy teen.

"I`m fine, thank you" Matthew seems happy to see the French man again.

As they have their conversation Alfred went towards Kiku to be headed off by Gilbert.

"Damn it! and I thought the captain was my only problem" he thought to himself as he approached. "hey Kiku what`s wrong?" he asked.

Kiku turned his head to see Alfred "it`s nothing...I`m...fine" he said as he looked back at the floor.

"If you`re alright why are you crying?" he asked. "Please tell-"

"exactly my point now just tell us what`s wrong!" Gilbert said as he patted Kiku`s head, Alfred wasn`t happy to be interrupted but he ignored that and concentrated on Kiku.

Minutes later Arthur approached them.

"There you are!" he said as he knelt down in front of him "Look I`m sorry let's just talk back in the cabin" he suggested as he tried to touch him, but Kiku slapped his hand away and hugged himself tighter.

Noticing this Alfred got angry "Captain what did you do now!" he yelled everyone's attention turned to them, even Matthew and Francis turned their heads, there was an uncomfortable silence.

"I-I......" he was deep in thought what should he say "it was-" he was cut off as Kiku stood up.

"it`s fine we just had another argument that`s all" he said and went back to the cabin.

everyone went back to their stations even Alfred left, but Gilbert noticed Kiku`s actions and went towards him, he opened the cabin to find Kiku sulking in the corner, he entered the room and walked towards him.

"Hey what really happend?" he asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "don`t say it`s nothing I can tell you`re `lying" he said as he turned Kiku around.

Kiku told him everything how everything happened why it happened also what he felt.

"i-i see" Gilbert said as he looked away "can I ask you this do you like the Arthur?" he asked.

Kiku blushed but replied "I-I don`t really know" he said as he looked away.

"I see......hey i know why not you stay with the awesome me!" he said trying to cheer him up "it`ll be like a sleep over" he said as he gave a big goofy grin.

"But I..." he trailed of, he was thinking what would the captain do.

"come on...It`ll be fun I`ll even show you what my awesome Gilbird can do!" he said as the bird jumped on Kiku`s head. "See he likes you!" he said as he patted the small bird.

Kiku giggled as the small bird nested on his head, "arigato, Gilbert-san" he said as he showed him a gentle smile.

Gilbert blushed and looked away "hey no need to be formal just call me Gilbert OKAY!" he said as his face redden.

that night Arthur entered his cabin to find it empty, "where the fuck did he run off too?" he asked himself as he searched the whole ship, when he went past the room Gilbert was staying he heard Kiku`s laughter, he was furious, opened the door didn`t even bother to knock.

Kiku and Gilbert we`re both sitting on the floor, playing with little Gilbird. Arthur doesn`t seem happy to find Kiku in another room, with someone else.

"Kiku let`s head back to the cabin it`s late!" he ordered as he tried to grab Kiku`s hand, Kiku jerked his hand away and glared at Arthur.

"I`m sorry but.....I`m staying here for the night" he said as he looked up straight to Arthur`s eyes, "it`s just for tonight anyway so-" he was cut off when Arthur yelled.

"Just for the night......in Gilbert's room!" he hissed "damn it I`m not stupid you know" his voice became harsher "and what if something happened huh!?" he asked.

"come on nothing will happened!" Kiku said more calmly "I just want to be away from you for just one night" he explained as he looked down.

"oh yeah nothing will happen" he said "the Gilbert I know always likes to invade other peoples vital regions...right nothing will happen at all" he said sarcastically.

"hey look, calm down Artie" Gilbert stood up and approached Arthur "if you`d like I`ll stay in the other room" he said "it`s cool with me" he assured as he tried to calm Arthur down.

"Yeah like I would believe you!" he said as he glared at him "what if you do something to Kiku behind my back!" he gritted his teeth.

Kiku has lost patience with him and yelled "YEAH! LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED TO US HUH!" he said furiously he clench his fist and tears started to flow from his eyes. "damn it! Captain I choose my life the way I want, don`t be so possessive" he slowly started to calm down but tears still flowed from his eyes "I just want some time alone...." he said as he wiped a tear.

Arthur calmed down upon hearing this and went closer to Kiku, he looked away but Arthur caught his cheek and rubbed the tears.

"look I`m sorry I lost my temper" he said "Look if you want to..." he swallowed hard but continued on "stay IN Gilbert's room tonight it`s fine" he said as he stared at Gilbert "as long as Gilbert stays in the other room" he said as he pointed a finger to Gilbert.

"it`s cool" he said "Gilbird will keep you company" he said as he laid the bird on the floor.

"Fine...good night" he said as he left dragging Gilbert with him.

"Night, Kiku!" Gilbert waved as he was being dragged out by Arthur.

After he closed the door Arthur turned to Gilbert who only smirked. "Try anything funny and you might just be thrown overboard you bloody pervert" he warned as he turned and walked away.

after a few hours Arthur was still awake worrying about Kiku, he was tempted so many times to get up and lift the boy back while he`s asleep, "but Kiku might get mad" he thought to himself.

he got up and pulled out a sword and headed out, he went to the cabin Kiku was staying for the night and took a small peep, he was sleeping alongside the chick, relieved that Gilbert was not in his room the closed the door and just sat next to it. he decided to guard his room for the rest of the night.

Minutes later Kiku stood up, he couldn`t sleep either but when he stepped out of the door, he was surprised to see the captain, noticing the sword he thought that maybe the captain wants to protect him, he went back in took a blanket and covered Arthur with it so he won`t catch a cold, then returning to the cabin.

the next morning Arthur`s back ached maybe from sleeping in sitting position for the whole night, but it was worth it seeing Kiku`s alright, he went up the deck to see Kiku looking at the sun rise.

"Pretty isn`t it?"

"Oh Captain....you startled me" Kiku replied, Arthur gave him a sad look.

"Won`t you call me by my name even once in a while?" he begged as he hugged him.

"C-Captain..P-Please let go of me" he said as he tried to push him away.

"I`m sorry I just really missed you last night" he said as he let go of him.

"O-Okay...umm.......A-anyway good morning" he said as he bowed his head.

"Yeah..." he kissed his head and greeted him back "good morning" he chuckled when he saw the boy`s face turn red.

Gilbert was watching from a distance, he was smiling, a very evil smile.

* * *

**chapter 10!!!!**

**whohoo celebration for what actually :P**

**well this is the different from the original scrap I made but I like this better**

**please excuse the Gilbert x Kiku pairing I wanted to make add a crack pairing so there.**

**pairings in the story:**

**ArthurxKiku**

**GilbertxKiku**

**AlfredxKiku**


	11. Chapter 11 : PAIN AND ANGUISH

Chapter 11 : Pain and Anguish

Gilbert approached them and showed a big grin.

"aww...finally you`re done arguing" he said mockingly "so Kiku did you have a nice dream?"

"Not really I didn`t get much sleep last night" he replied "although I was able to thinks through though" he said with an assuring smile.

"Well I think I should return to my ship soon" he said "care to come with me Kiku" he asked as he offered his hand.

"What! You GIT! he`ll never go with you" Arthur roared as he slapped Gilbert`s hand away.

Gilbert just shuddered and went back to his cabin "you know he will come with me sooner or later" he said as he walked away.

"Damn it!" he murmured, he turned his eyes to Kiku, he pulled him back to the cabin and sat him at the bed.

"Don`t ever leave this room you got that!" before Kiku could reply Arthur went back to the deck, knowing probably he locked the door he rested his head on the pillows looking out the window.

Arthur barged in Gilbert`s cabin quite furious at him he approached and grabbed the lapels of his coat to make him face him.

"what are you planning Gilbert!" he roared his eyes burning with hate as if ready to kill the man.

"I just told you, he will come with me sooner or later" he replied "I`m very interested in him and remember a Pirate gets what he wants" he said "especially the awesome me!" he said proudly.

"Damn it! You bloody fucking wanker!" he hissed "don`t you dare take him away from me" he threatened.

"well he just said yesterday, he can choose my life the way he wants, so don`t be so possessive" he said "now let go of me" he demanded.

Arthur eventually let him go a walked out of the door. "stay away from Kiku" he warned as he closed the door.

"but what if Kiku wishes to be with me" he whispered, as he opened the door and left.

it was night fall, Kiku found out that Gilbert has already returned to his ship, he felt bad since he didn't even said good bye "not like the Captain`s going to allow it " he thought to himself.

"!?........."he heard tapping from the window, as he opened the curtains Gilbert was there hanging from rope.

"Gilbert why are you there?" he asked as he opened the window "you might fall in"

"Well my Juliet I came for you" he said as he offered his hand "do wish to go with me?" he asked.

Kiku felt his face heathen up, and his cheeks were now crimson red, all he can do is look at the hand offered to him. he hesitantly tried to reached it but he suddenly saw the image of Arthur crying after if he leaves.

"I`m sorry...but I can`t leave the captain...." he replied "I`m sorry..." he said.

"Well I never did say I would take no for an answer" he snickered as he grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him.

minutes later Arthur entered his cabin, he was shocked to see that Kiku wasn`t there but he remembered he locked the door, seeing the window open he felt nervous, as he looked out he noticed a boat going the opposite direct. Gilbert`s boat.

"Damn it that Git" he cursed "Alfred gather the crew we`re following a boat!" he yelled as he left the cabin.

an hour later half of his men including Alfred were on deck ready to follow the ship. They`ve readied the row boats and some supplies and headed out. Matthew was ordered to watch over the ship and the rest of the crew, while he and his men set out to follow Gilbert`s ship.

about two hours or so they finally located Gilbert`s ship, he managed to sneak in while his crew stay on standby, he was able to make it to the main cabin.

he burst the door open but only Francis was in, no Gilbert to be found.

"alright Frog where`s that lil`twat and where did he take Kiku" he asked, real pissed now "tell me or you lose your head" he threatened as he moved his blade across his neck.

"_M-mon cher_, I d-don`t be so rash. I-I don`t know where Gilbert took Kiki" He explained, with his voice shaking in fear. "maybe to the nearest island or so....." he suggested.

"tch- useless" he grumbled as he removed the blade from his throat and jumped out the

Window, he swam to the row boat and climbed aboard.

"let`s return...I have to check the maps for the nearest Island...." he ordered, his crew obeyed and they returned.

He rummaged through all his maps, the only nearest should take about 5 hours to reach but it didn`t matter as long as Kiku might be there he didn`t give a damn.

While the waited he couldn`t rest he kept thinking about Kiku, he remembered the jewellery box at his dresser, he opened it, inside was an old letter and a golden ring, he trailed off into memory of his past, his eyes became teary and he wanted to cry.

* * *

"_Father!" a child Arthur leapt from the door to a man he called father._

"_Arthur, calm down" the man chucked as he patted the boys head "were you a good boy while I was gone?" he teased as he messed the boy's hair._

"_will you stay longer dear" a woman stood from her seat "I`ve really missed you" she said as he kissed the man`s cheek._

"_Sorry I`ll be off tomorrow" he said, he looked like he really didn`t want to go._

"_To bad Arthur seems real lonely without you" she said as she hugged the man she has love._

"_Mother! Can I go with father?" Arthur asked as he looked up to his mother "please I might find what I`m looking for" he explained._

_she chuckled as she hugged the boy tightly "so what are you looking for honey?" she asked as she plants a kiss on his forehead._

"_w-well.." he boy blushed and hesitated for a while "someone I can love...." he boy said looking down on the floor._

_Both his parents chuckled and laughed at him, the boy only hid his face in shame._

"_Why don`t you love both me and your mother?" his father asked as he messed up the boys hair._

"_no I mean just like you and mother" the boy said, embarrassed from his answer "didn`t you guys meet in your travels father then maybe I`ll" he trailed off it`s too embarrassing for him._

"_Alright dear but please promise to be careful" his mother said "I love you sweetie" she said as she kissed his head._

"_Really thank you mother" the boy yelled out of joy and hugged his mother._

_the next day they left._

_life as a pirate wasn`t so bad, only that he hasn`t seen his beloved mother in 4 year _

_but one faithful day some other Pirates raided their ship they were able to fend them off but Arthur`s father was cut deep at the stomach._

"_father" he cried as he held the man`s hand "don`t die...please don`t--"he felt the man touch his cheeks to wipe away his tears._

"_Arthur...I Love you" he said "please tell your mother this..." he said as tears flowed from his eyes "Listen you guys I leave my ship and my title to my son Arthur....any objections you`ll see my ghost till you die!" he announced as his last minutes took him away._

_Arthur cried and screamed why his father has to die, he cried himself to sleep that night, the next day they buried him in the nearest island, Arthur could only watch in anguish as his beloved relative died._

_they`ve decided to return to his home in England but more hardships await him there._

"_mother are you there it`s me Arthur" he opened the door with the key his mother gave him, suddenly he was tackled by his cousin Elizabeta._

"_Arthur you`re alive" she said as she hugged him tightly "where`s uncle?" she asked but she noticed the tears in his eyes ,"please don`t tell me"_

"_I`m sorry Elizabeta but Pirates raided the ship just last month and---" he trailed off he doesn`t want his cousin to hear about it, "a-anyway where's mother?" he asked trying to cheer up, but now his cousin was crying she hugged him tightly and cried._

"_I`m sorry but she...she" even if she didn`t finish he understood what she meant._

_Just two weeks ago his mother died of an illness, ever since then Elizabetha and her mother waited for their return, but it seems both lovers shall meet once again._

_The next day Arthur planned on leaving but Elizabeta caught up to him and gave him an envelope, when he returned he cried as he read the letter._

_

* * *

_

_My Beloved Arthur,_

_ My days will come to an end soon, but just in case you arrive while I`m no longer in this world so I wrote this letter. I want you to know that I love you and your father deeply, Please I tried to wait but....I was so excited to see you you should be about 17 by now am 'I correct, I want see how much you`ve grown. Have you found the person you`ll give your heart to, if you did congratulations, but if not don`t worry one day you will. I always hope you`ll be happy_

_P.S._

_I leave with you my ring, I want you to give to the person you`ll love, I know it`s not much but I respect who that person might be_

_With all my Love,_

_Your mother_

_

* * *

_

"mother I`m sorry I found that person but he`s a guy and he`s been taken away" he said as he looked up to the ceiling "but don`t worry I`ve lost so much now and I`m not gonna loose Kiku" he assured as he stood up and went for the door "wait for me, Kiku" he said to himself as he closed the door a tear drop has escaped his eye.

* * *

**another one**

**this one`s a bit cheesy and dramatic but hope you liked it**

**I kind off added another character**

**Elizabeta - Hungary**

**note these are the characters so far**

_**ARTHUR**_

_**KIKU**_

_**GILBERT**_

_**ALFRED**_

_**FRANCE**_

_**ANTONIO**_

_**LOVINO**_

_**FELICIANO**_

_**MATTHEW**_

_**ELIZABETA**_

_**WANG YAO  
**_

**sorry but every time I write a chapter I just keep adding more characters**


	12. Chapter 12 : MY FEELINGS AND THE PROMISE

Chapter 12 : My feelings and the promise

they finally arrived, Arthur`s hunch was right there was a rowing boat at the coast, but the only thing he feared was Kiku what could have happened to him, he doesn`t want to even think about it.

Mean while Gilbert was already watching them by the side of a cliff, he was pleased to see the captain fall for his trap.

"Any point of holding me hostage!?" Kiku asked "Arthur`s coming to save me I know it"

"HMM...? hey why now you call him Arthur?" he asked, almost forgetting his guest, "right like I told you you`re not a hostage but more like an audience" he smirked "don`t worry after this you`re mine" he said as he moved closer "I`ll be the most feared and awesome pirate if I defeat the demon Pirate Arthur" he exclaimed as he kissed Kiku on the lips.

Kiku bit his lip and immediately Gilbert jerked his lips away "oww that hurt..... Whatever you`ll be mine anyway" he said as he looked down.

"What do you mean demon Pirate?" Kiku asked as he fought back tears.

"oh you didn`t know?" he gave him a puzzling look but smirked as he told him about Arthur`s past "you see before Arthur was known as demon pirate Arthur for killing and raiding many ships" he smiled as he looked at Kiku`s face, the boy was shocked he couldn`t believe the man that was so nice and had comforted him, killed so many people at his time.

"and he only started at 18" he announce as the boy`s tears began to flow,

Arthur explored the jungle looking for Kiku and being aware of any creature, they finally decided to split up if his crew find anything before them they`ll shot up at the air, but leave Gilbert's head for Arthur later. He only took half of his men and left Matthew in charged again.

Alfred was with Arthur and they decide to explore the north side of the island, Arthur suddenly saw a figure of man on the edge immediately he ran towards the hill the climbed the steep and finally he made it to the top.

"Gilbert you fucking git!" Arthur yelled as he saw Gilbert at the edge "why did you take Kiku? Release him now" he demanded.

"no he`ll be our audience today" he replied "he shall watch the awesome me defeat the demon Pirate Arthur" he announced as he pulled out his sword "c`mon draw out your sword and let`s have a duel" he said as he readied himself.

Arthur pulled out his blade and prepared himself to attack, but of course a rash Alfred dashed towards Gilbert, they danced with their swords as they battled with each other, the rather confident Gilbert easily avoided his attacks while the self-proclaimed hero barely managed.

"Don`t worry I`ll save you Kiku for I`m the hero!" he announced as he blocked away another blade "damn it this is-" he was cut off when someone pushed him away.

"You damn git " it was Arthur "you'll get yourself killed!" he said as he dodged another attack "stay back and behave" he ordered as he battled with Gilbert.

this time they`re a perfect match, all were silent the only noise was the clashing of steel and sometimes the exchange of insults, Arthur was able to blocked his attacks but Gilbert did fine as well. Arthur was able to cut him by the cheek, but Gilbert got him at his left arm.

"Arthur!" Kiku manage to say a word "be careful...please"

with this Arthur`s determination increased and he charged towards Gilbert, Gilbert barely managing to block his attacks found an opening by his kegs and cut him there, it wasn`t deep but it got Arthur of balance to fall to the ground.

"Say your prayers" Gilbert said as he was about to deliver the finishing blow.

"STOP!...PLEASE STOP IT" Kiku begged as he ran up towards Arthur to shield him.

"K-Kiku...P-Please run –" Arthur still whimpering in pain begged Kiku to escape but....

"NO!" he declared "I will not leave you here to die" he yelled as he stood between him and Gilbert.

"Get out of the way before I kill you" Gilbert said dryly "please just get out of-"

"No!...if you want to kill Arthur kill me first!" he exclaimed as he readied himself but.....

"Just leave" Gilbert said...

"But"

"JUST LEAVE! DAMN IT!" He yelled "before I change my mind" he looked down.

They followed his order and left returning to the ship, while everyone teased and mocked Arthur, Alfred pulled Kiku below deck.

"K-kiku I just want to say..." he cleared his throat "I Love you" he declared his faced turned redder by the second, Kiku was about to reply but he was curt of when Alfred said something. "Don`t tell me I know you like the captain and I respect that......" he faced him with a serious face "but tell me if he hurts you and I`ll beat him up" he said showing a sly smile.

"Thank you Alfred-kun" Kiku said as he hugged him.

"You`re welcome" he said as he hugged back.

The sky looks pretty at dark the moon was full and there are a lot of stars today, but Kiku only has eyes for the necklace on his neck the first present Arthur has given him.

"it`s like they're twinkling just for us today"

He turned to see Arthur, all bandaged up and good to go , he move closer beside Kiku and smiled.

"I love you" he said as he kissed him in the cheek "do you love me too?" he asked cupping his chin to make him face him, they both looked as each other`s eyes as their faces slowly meet locking their lips in place.

"Aishiteru , Arthur" he said as he blushed.

Arthur only smiled as he handed over Kiku a key of some sort, "I have a present for you" he said as he led Kiku back into the cabin, It was the key to the jewellery boy, as Kiku slowly opened it his eyes widen in shock of the object inside.

"what is the meaning of this Arthur ?" he asked as he lifted the ring, Arthur took it and slid it on Kiku`s ring finger.

"read the letter and you`ll find out" he said with a slight smile on his face.

Kiku`s eyes flowed with tears as he read the letter, after which he dropped the letter and flung himself unto Arthur hugging him tightly.

"Arthur I`m sorry for all I`ve done...I just-" he was silenced when Arthur lifted his chin and leaned over for sweet gentle kiss on the lips.

"I promise that I love you and I`ll always will" he said as he kissed him gently on the forehead.

"I love you too, Arthur" Kiku replied as he hugged him even tighter. "I promise to love you too" He announced "......and whatever you are before that's all in the past I still Love you" he said as he kissed himagain.

"I never did like myself before..." he said "but now I have something more valuable than nay treasure in the world......."

.............

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_**FINALLY THE LAST CHAPTER TT_TT**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FIC**

**AND TO THOSE WHO ENCOURAGE ME THANK YOU**

**I SHALL BE WRITING ANOTHER ONE SOON **

**ANYWAY**

**disclaimer:**

**I do not own hetalia or any of the character they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**also thank you to those who support ASAKIKU**


End file.
